The present invention relates to package handling systems, and more specifically to systems for handling packages using gravity and buoyancy.
Underground storage systems are known and in current production today. These systems have many advantages over the various aboveground storage systems. It is possible to have both underground and aboveground storage systems working together, thus creating a hybrid type of approach that allows for users to benefit from both systems simultaneously.
In any underground storage system, or in a large vending machine, the packages are stored in product shelves. If any package present in the shelves needs to be delivered to a user at ground level, the system must have a mechanism to lift the package from the bottom of the system. It would be beneficial for an underground storage system to use different types of energy, rather than traditional systems.
Additionally, as drone deliveries become commonplace, it would be beneficial to have a way to facilitate a complete end-to-end system of both aboveground and underground storage, through pick up by a drone, and quick delivery.